In A Long Dream
by The Crystal Pen
Summary: In a long dream where anything could happen, who knew it'd turn out like this? It was just supposed to be a fantasy but who knew the hazards that would be unleashed could destroy someone so much? 182769, slight R27, Adult
1. All Fun And Games Part 1 (NSFW)

**Happy New Year everyone!**

 **I've unfortunately done it again. This was only supposed to be a three-shot of shameless sexual activities featuring Mukuro, Hibari, and Tsuna but my mind had to go overboard and create a convoluted plot for it. So now this will be a full story in which I will try to tackle with as much tact as I can muster.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy the ride because this is one ride Tsuna wouldn't want to sit on. (kehaha)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: All Fun And Games (Part 1/3)**

Tsuna yawned as he wrapped his thin arms around his chest as he walked down the chilly street on his way to the train station. An expensive black car rolled past him, causing a frigid gust of air. His mittened gloves clenched as he recovered from the freezing gust. The white faux fur on the inside of his beige jacket only managed to keep him mildly comfortable against the cold winter weather. Fuzzy orange earmuffs covered his ears keeping them warm but also dulling out sounds making him susceptible to anyone who might want to attack him.

Which is precisely what happened just a minute later. A forceful hand grabbed the hood of his jacket and flung him behind a bush on the empty street. The same hand pressed down on his mouth before he could scream. The hand began to roam and travel his stomach and waist as cold lips began to forcefully kiss his cheeks. Tsuna struggled against his attacker but his small body did little to hinder his assailant.

He managed to kick the molester on his shins and suddenly the man was flung to the ground beside him. He blinked in surprise. Did his kick do that?

The sudden sight of two tall figures caused him to jump. Two men with frightening yet handsome appearances stood in front of him. The one on the left had dark hair, piercing black eyes, and a dark frown on his face. The man on the right appeared slightly less scary with long dark blue hair tied in a low ponytail and heterochromatic blue and red eyes. Tsuna couldn't help but feel a twinge on his nethers as he took in his savior's appearances. The one with black hair said something but all he could hear were muffled.

It took him a second to realize why and he lowered his earmuffs. "Sorry?"

"Get out of here." The man's deep voice commanded.

"We'll take care of the scum." The blue haired man guaranteed an almost dangerous smile on his face.

Tsuna nodded slowly and glanced at the cowering figure at his feet before kicking at the man's side, making him cower lower to the ground. His action caused the blue-haired man to chuckle as he ran away.

The men kept an eye on him as he ran up the train platform before turning their attention to the pathetic man beneath them. They could see their reflections in his fearful eyes as they came closer. 

* * *

Tsuna's heart pounded as he stood on the train platform. He had just been harassed and molested by a sick man just a few minutes ago. Had it not been for the two mysterious men, who knows what would have happened to him? He rubbed his mittened hands together as he shuddered at the memories of what just transpired.

A particularly cold breeze caressed him making him shiver and place his earmuffs back on his ears. The sound of the approaching train gave him a sense of relief and he glanced back to the spot where he had been attacked. The two men were gone and when he squinted, he could see a limp body behind the bush. He gulped as he thought of what those two men must have done to the man and he wondered where they had gone after they helped him.

And he didn't even thank them!

He gasped audibly and went to the railings as he searched for them. They were nowhere in sight. He groaned and sank to the floor. He couldn't believe two strong and handsome men had saved him from a terrible fate and he didn't even thank them! Or even get their number! He truly was Dame-Tsuna!

The train approached quickly and he quickly scampered in. The train was almost as warm as he wished and he hummed happily to himself when he saw that the cart he had chosen was empty. He stood by the train doors, not wanting to sit and risk getting cold. He needed to keep his heart rate up during the short trip so he could be a little warm on his way home. He hummed a quiet tune to himself and focused on the moving scenery before him through the windows.

His peace was broken when he felt something warm against his thigh. He glanced down to see a black-gloved hand groping it. He gasped and only had a second to identify the person by looking into the train mirror. He could see dark eyes and familiar heterochromatic red and blue eyes when a black cloth covered his eyes, blinding him. He could feel a knot being tied at the back of his head. His hands shot up to push away the two men behind him when a wool glove grabbed his right and a leather glove grabbed his left.

Tsuna froze, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He was getting excited. He shouldn't be getting so excited about the possibilities.

"Umm, what are you doing?" He whispered and a thumb began to rub small circles against his inner thigh. A hand on his waist began to rub small circles as well and he bit his lip at the sensations. Both hands felt so gentle and warm against his shivering body and he almost didn't want them to stop.

He struggled against them, futilely trying to free himself and the hands on his wrists tightened in return. The contrast of firm grips and gentle touches made him shiver. A cool breath blew against his neck making the hairs raise and causing him to whimper. A warm tongue licked along his exposed neck and the wool gloved hand on his waist went underneath his shirt and traveled up to his chest.

His ears burned and he bit his lip when he felt the rough material rub against his nipple and began to rub against the nubs. His hips jerked involuntarily and his breaths were coming out shallow and harsh. It wasn't his first time being molested in a train but this was certainly his first time getting a hard-on by it.

The hand that rubbed on his thighs had gotten more courage, perhaps wanting to compete with the other, since it squeezed his thigh goodbye and made its way to his ass and began to caress and squeeze the soft mounds. And he couldn't help but rub himself against it.

Tsuna moaned and arched his back into the warm bodies behind him from the sensations. The two men were whispering to each other but he could only make out muffles because of his earmuffs. He knew that they were most likely speaking about how responsive he was to their touches.

Their skillful hands continued to toy with his body and he didn't know how much longer he would last. His member was stiff and uncomfortable in his pants at this point. His heart pounded loudly against his chest and he thought about how he was about to ejaculate without those hands touching his penis once. He didn't know it was possible but there he was - seconds away from embarrassing himself and staining his pants.

The train intercom announced his stop and he didn't know if should thank or curse the gods.

After a few agonizing seconds, the train slowed to a stop and the doors slid open. Tsuna took a deep breath and jumped back against his attackers, stunning them enough for them to loosen their grips on him and he tore off his blindfold and ran as well as he could from the train.

He ran a block before his member couldn't take the strain anymore and he leaned against the side of a building. His heart was still pounding and his chest rose and fell quickly with each of his strained breaths. With blushing cheeks, he glanced down at his clothed crotch to see a nicely formed tent. His cock was twitching in its confines and he hit the wall behind him in frustration.

He almost missed the warmth of his molesters. He almost wished he hadn't left his confines.

His hand shook as he brought it to his pants button and unhooked it. The thought of sweet release was enough to make him not care about ejaculating in public where anyone could see him. Though he probably had nothing to worry about since it was late at night and no one was around.

No...

He couldn't do this.

He made a promise and he was going to try to keep it.

He stood in the cold, feeling incredibly hot and bothered for what felt like minutes as he focused to will away his want, his clenched hands pressed hard against the wall behind him.

He didn't hear the approaching footsteps until it was too late.

Two black-gloved hands, one leather, and one wool slammed on the wall near either side of his head, effectively trapping him. His heart jumped and eyes widened as he saw the two men who had rescued him from being molested then proceeded to molest him themselves just minutes before.

The blue-haired man with leather gloves leaned forward until their faces were inches apart and he could feel his breath on his lips. "Oya? Though you could get away from us?" He teased, a playful smile on his lips.

The darker haired male to his left placed a finger under his chin and raised it so they made perfect eye contact. "Running away from us was a very rude thing to do, herbivore." He smirked, his eyes narrowing like a predator after his prey.

"Ah, I-I..." He stammered. His loins were alit with a passionate sensation once again and he felt his nipples harden from the memory of their touches. He shuddered as he glanced into the men's eyes, unbelieving of the effect they had on his body. "Thank you for saving me."

"Tisk, tisk. That won't do." The blue-eyed man chuckled and his gloved index finger trailed slowly down his chest.

"We don't accept words of gratitude." The shorter haired man's eyes trailed down his body and eyed his unbuttoned pants.

"T-then w-what are you accepting?" He asked though he had a good thought of what they were thinking. Excitement and fear built up in his stomach and he shivered. He wanted them.

"We will only accept gratitude from you in only one way." The man with blue hair chuckled again as his hand squeezed at his hip in that familiar way.

"W-which i-is?" He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. Oh god, he hoped this was going in the direction he wanted it to.

"The only way you've shown us." Dark eyes met him again and he swore he nearly creamed from the look. "By using your body as we see fit."'

The image of a man with a yellow stripe on his fedora flashed in his mind and he bit his lip.

He shouldn't. He couldn't.

A pair of lips met his and he could feel his pants zipper lower.

 _'I'm sorry,'_ He thought to the man. He was forsaking him and himself but these two horny men wanted him and he knew he wanted them just as badly.

Another pair of lips began kissing and sucking on his neck and a hand cupped him through his pants and all rational thoughts left his mind. He would beg for forgiveness later.

"Y-yes. Please. Use me however you see fit."

* * *

 **So that concludes the first part of this stories section. Does anyone have any pointers? I'm trying but I'm not sure it's coming off authentic enough.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you would take a few moments to review.**

 **Also, starting with the New Year, I will be uploading every Monday if I can so look forward to the next installment!**


	2. All Fun and Games Part 2 (NSFW)

**AN: Thank you very much for your interest in reading this. I promise to try to not disappoint you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: All Fun and Games (Part 2/3)**

Two pairs of eyes briefly met his before two mouths were sucking on either sides of his neck. A hand squeezed his hip as another rubbed his side and his eyes rolled to the back of his head when a hand squeezed his hardening member once again. The men's different cologne intoxicated him and he longed for their warmth from the chilly weather.

Tsuna's earmuffs were lowered to his neck and his jacket was unexpectedly and swiftly thrown to the ground. Goosebumps racked his body when his shirt was raised above his nipples.

"What are you doing? Stop it, it's cold!" His complaints fell on deaf ears as the dark-haired man grabbed him from behind and smashed their lips together. His wrists were held down while the blue-haired man took off his boots followed by his pants and briefs. A cold breeze passed them, making him violently shudder before his small body was easily lifted. He clung to the black jacket of the man with dark hair for support as the other man grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his black slacks so Tsuna's naked bottom was comfortably resting against the man's hardening crotch.

Tsuna's shivering body clung helplessly against the two men for the slightest bit of warmth they had so cruelly rejected him. The only sources of warmth he was allowed radiated off the men's bodies and his neck. Their cruelty did not curb his proud erection against his torso, however, as it twitched and begging to be touched.

The man behind him lifted him higher so he was in an almost sitting position. The brunet turned his head to give the man a kiss, a hopeful attempt for a nicer foreplay. The man's lips warmed his cold ones instantly and he moaned into it as his dominator began to play with his nipples with those rough gloves Tsuna was really beginning to love. The other man in front of him gently squeezed and rubbed his thighs with his cool but smooth gloves before _finally_ grasping his twitching member.

He was squeezed gently and just a few strokes later, Tsuna broke the on-going kiss to moan while he came on his torso. The previous teasing he endured made him sensitive. His body quivered and clutched roughly onto the men before falling limp. The men easily keeping him steady with the hard muscles he could feel from under their coats.

"You came already? We only just began playing," The man behind him chuckled and nuzzled his earmuff. Tsuna said nothing, too embarrassed to have had orgasmed so prematurely.

"Kufufu. How adorable. He came so much! You must have truly wanted this." The man in front of him took off his black leather glove and picked up some of the seed on his chest before bringing it up to his mouth.

"Ah, no! Don't do that!" He shrieked, clenching onto the arms of the man behind him. The man ignored him and hummed at the taste. "Oya, it's pretty good. You're taking good care of yourself aren't you?" Tsuna looked away. "Kyo-kun, have a taste." The man brought the same finger to the small pool of semen on his chest and brought it to the man's lips.

 _"Kyo-kun's"_ mouth opened allowing the man's finger inside before he sucked on the finger. Tsuna couldn't believe what was happening above him. Being used like this, orgasming on himself, and having perverted men lap up his juices was too much. He could feel himself growing hard again at the sight like a pervert.

Kyo-kun tilted his head, "You're right. He does have a nice flavor." Tsuna could feel himself flush when the two smiled down at him. "Th-thank you." He whispered.

"You have such a lovely face as well," The blue haired man said, cupping his cheek. "Pretty eyes, pretty lips, I almost want to possess you."

"You'll have to share this prey, Pineapple." Kyo-kun's lip curved as _"Pineapple's"_ frowned. "He's good enough to be eaten to death."

"Death?" He gasped. Were they going to kill him after they were done with him? "You're going to kill me?"

Pineapple laughed loudly and gripped his penis, startling him and began to gently rub his thumb on the base then stroke his shaft. "Do not worry, little one. You are more favorable writhing and moaning in our ears than silent." His hand quickened in pace while Kyo-kun lifted him once again. Tsuna's breath quickened, cheeks flushed as he pushed himself upwards to wrap his arms around Kyo-kun's neck.

He forced his lips onto the other man's and he could feel a smile on his lips before the mouth was opened and granted him access. He forced his tongue into his attackers, wrapping his tongue against his and biting the man's lips. He raised his legs so they were at a more comfortable angle and began to rub his ass against "Pineapple's" clothed erection. He was going to show those perverts who they were dealing with. Pineapple groaned and Tsuna smiled, making sure to reward the man with an extra hard press against his erection. "Kufufu, ever the minx, aren't you?" Tsuna could only moan in response. He could feel himself growing close again and the men noticed.

Kyo-kun's mouth stayed connected with his as his hand returned to his neck and squeezed. Pineapple's hand increased in speed and white spots blurred his vision. The sensations of being stroked, an erection pressed against his ass, mouth assaulted with a tongue, and throat squeezed soon pushed him over the edge and his back arched high as he came hard. He could feel a stream of semen hit his face as the men continued their ministrations. He hips jerked erratically as he was forced to ride out his orgasm until he went limp once again.

He was gently lowered to the cold ground and his arms were raised above his head and his legs were parted. He laid there shivering and panting while his blood pulsed throughout his body as he slowly calmed down from his high. Moments passed before he began to wonder where those perverted bastards went. His eyes fluttered open to see a stunning white flash and shut them once again.

The two men stood above him, their cell phones raised towards him, flashes of white illuminating him. It only took him a few seconds to realize what was happening.

"Hiiee! Stop! Don't take pictures of me like this!" He protested, shutting his legs and sitting up.

"Hmm, you're right. One like this too~!" The blue-haired man laughed and grabbed his ankles.

Tsuna's back hit the floor as his knees were brought near his face and parted once again. He glanced at Kyo-kun who kept that smirk on his face as he snapped another photo of his completely exposed position. Everything of his was on display for the men, his flushed face, his dirty chest, his thighs, his balls, his penis, his hole...

"Kyo-kun, make sure to take nice pictures for us, please~."

Tsuna shrieked when he heard more snaps of pictures and flashes of white. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" He yelled and kicked until his legs were released. "Delete those! Right now!"

"Nope. They're saved now." Kyo-kun smirked and eyed the pictures he had just taken.

Tsuna shuddered as the cold finally made itself known and he was about to pull his shirt down over his body until he saw how much of his own cum was on it. He groaned at the sight. He didn't want to walk around with dried semen on his chest. Kyo-kun kneeled before him, "Let me take care of that for you." He lowered himself onto his body and his traitorous body spread his legs for the man before he realized what he had just done. Tsuna covered his red face with his hands as the two men glanced at each other, their lips curved upwards before their eyes returned to him and Kyo-kun's tongue touched his tummy.

His cheeks burned and his eyes locked onto the red tongue that gently lapped up his juices from his body. His tongue cleaned his thin stomach before slowly cleaning up his ribs and stopping at his chest. The man's lips sucked on a nipple gently before giving the other the same treatment. Tsuna's breath labored and he took off his mittens to run his fingers through the man's hair. His hair was soft and cold and he gently gripped a handful to press the man into his chest. He could feel the man respond with a gentle bite and he gripped harder which made the man bite down a bit harder. The smaller man could feel himself becoming hazy and drool began to stream down the side of his mouth. He was going to become excited again in no time again.

Two hands grabbed his wrists and he looked up to see red and blue heterochromatic eyes glimmering with amusement. Now that Kyo-kun was free, the man kissed each of his nipples and continued cleaning his chest, stopping to suck on his skin every so often. A kiss on his lips informed him he was finished and his wrists were released. His chest fell and rose quickly and now that he had no body warmth nearby he quickly realized he needed to get dressed.

He rolled his shirt down and quickly found his briefs and boots and put them on quickly.

"Ahem."

He paled when he saw what the two men held in their hands. The blue-haired and dark-haired man was holding onto his jacket and pants, respectively. He approached them and reached out only for them to yank away the article of clothing each time he made a grab for them.

"Oi, give me back my clothes. It's cold!" He cried but his tormentors did not cease with their teasing.

"If you want us to delete those pictures and if you want your clothes back you'll follow us." The blue haired man chuckled and he turned to walk away the other man following.

Tsuna gaped and wrapped his mittened hands around his body when a strong breeze pushed him. His teeth chattered as he slowly got up and chased after the men. Every time he tried to snatch his clothing the men would jump ahead, leading him further down the streets.

A love hotel appeared in the distance and it looked like that was where the men were heading. Tsuna's heart pounded at the sight. He should turn back. He should forgo his clothing and go home. Reborn was most likely home by now and wondering where he was. How was he going to explain his night to the man? The sadistic man was going to become furious when he finds out what he'd done.

A car approached and he hid behind a parked car while it sped past. He glanced back at the men and saw their sadistic grins of amusement. They turned once again and continued down the street while Tsuna chased after them and hid every time someone might have seen him. He bit his lip and his nervousness slowly dissipated and he couldn't help but notice how half-heartedly he tried to snatch back his clothing and not even try to hide his growing "excitement" or smile.

* * *

 **AN: Ah, this took a bit longer than I expected. Thank you for reading and please review~**


	3. All Fun and Games Part 3 (NSFW)

**AN: The chapter you all have been waiting for! The** _ **climax**_ **of this section.**

 **I should start labeling the chapters with mature content in the title, right?**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or the characters associated with it. I only own the original minor characters that might appear in this story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: All Fun and Games (Part 3/3) (NSFW)**

It didn't take long for the two men to rent a room after handing him back his clothing so he'd be decent. Within minutes, the three men found their way to their assigned room. The room was dimly lit and warm with marbled floors. Red, pink, salmon, and white blooming roses dotted the cream-colored wallpaper. A queen-sized bed fitted with clean white sheets was to the back of the room and decorated with fresh rose petals. Vanilla and rose scented candles were lit strategically around the room, creating a light scent and a soft atmosphere. A shower behind a glass wall was to the left of the room, for the more adventurous couples. Tsuna licked his lips at the thought.

He was spun around by the waist and he eagerly wrapped his thin arms around the blue-haired man's neck. They kissed gently and he welcomed the warm tongue inside him. His earmuffs were removed from his neck and replaced by another set of lips. He moaned into the man's mouth as he felt Kyo-kun's hands cup him then unbutton and remove his pants and boots, leaving him in only socks and underwear.

Pineapple rubbed small circles with his gloved thumbs on his hips before reaching to remove his jacket and his shirt, forcing them to momentarily break the kiss. Tsuna flushed at being so exposed and tugged the man's black jacket off, revealing an expensive deep navy button up dress shirt. The scent of the man's mature cologne wafted through the air, smelling of citrus, birch, and musk. Tsuna pressed himself onto the man, kissing at his collarbone while inhaling more of his addicting smell.

His breath hitched and he stiffened when his neck was suddenly harshly bit. The teeth clenched down hard and he was forced to walk back towards the bed with gleeful heterochromatic eyes watching him with a smile.

"Don't ignore me," Kyo-kun murmured into his ear. The bed sank under their weight as Tsuna was forced to sit on the man's lap, evidence of the man's hardness against his bum. The mixed smells of cinnamon, grapefruit, mint, and leather intoxicated him and he wasted no time in kissing the man wantonly, licking and biting the man's lips.

"My, what a delectable sight~" Pineapple purred, his hand palming over his clothed erection. Tsuna's eyes were instantly glued to the man's large bulge. "Do you want to see, my little minx?"

He nodded wordlessly, his mouth preoccupied.

The man smiled as he began to gently shake his hips and slowly unbutton his shirt, throwing the silk material to the floor. He had a pale body with large shoulders, a long torso, and strong abs shown when he flexed. "Kufufu, you're drooling."

He hadn't noticed he'd stopped kissing Kyo-kun until a hand under his chin forced his eyes away from the _delicious_ looking man. Before he could protest, a tongue licked away his drool before licking his lips and kissing him once again until he was forcefully pushed down to the bed, the wind momentarily knocked out of him. Kyo-kun stood off the bed. "It's my turn now, herbivore." The man smoothly removed his long jacket and black button up shirt with grace and poise, taking care to drape the clothing nicely onto a chair nearby.

He bit his lip as he took in Kyo-kun's body. He obviously had more muscle than his partner. He has large shoulders, strong biceps, and an undeniable six-pack of hard muscle. It was really no wonder the two easily managed to overpower and carry his twink-like body before.

He pursed his lips. He knew he was tiny and weak in comparison and only just began to gain some semblance of muscle. But he couldn't help but wonder if the mood would be killed if he asked them about their workout routine?

"What are you thinking about, little one?" Pinepple asked, no doubt noticing he was no longer paying full attention to his strip tease.

"I'm a little jealous." He admitted.

"Of what?"

"Both of you. You're both tall, handsome, and strong. And I'm just... small and skinny."

Pineapple kissed his cheek. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Those lips began to trail down his neck and down his chest. "We do not care how tiny you think your body is. What matters is how you will feel when we kiss you." A harsh bite on his hip made him yelp making Kyo-kun smile, "And pleasure you. All that matters is that you enjoy yourself. Do not dare doubt yourself."

Tsuna felt a warm sensation building in his belly at the kind words. "Thank you."

"We don't accept words of gratitude, little minx."

Tsuna laughed and with renewed confidence, got to his knees and began to unbuckle the men's belts, eventually managing to unhook the strips of leather, buttons and lower their zippers. Tsuna bit his lip, excitement fluttering in his belly, as he carefully lowered their black pants past the bulges prominently straining against their briefs, hints of dark pubic hair showing. The men above him glanced at each other momentarily before lowering their undergarments, simultaneously exhaling from relief.

Tsuna swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry and craving something to drink. He wasted no time in grasping the two long and hard and rigid cocks pointed at him and begin stroking.

He licked at the little slits on the tips, the scent of their musks in his nostrils making his own cock twitch. He stroked Pineapple while he engulfed Kyo-kun, a large vein on the underside of his penis twitching on his tongue. He counted to ten in his head before releasing the man and looking up. Both men had light blushes on their cheeks, watching his every movement with predatory eyes. He smiled cutely and winked before leaning over to lick Pineapple's slit, as if he was knocking on a door for permission, before engulfing the man as well. Pineapple had an incredible size and length and he couldn't wait for the man's large organ to be inside him.

Hands combed through his wild hair as the men cooed encouraging words to him as he continued pumping and bobbing, their pleasure priority in his mind. He counted to ten once again before switching heads. He managed to do this around five more times before he was pushed back onto the bed.

He licked his lips excitedly as the two men crawled on top of him. He lifted his hips to allow Pineapple to remove his underwear and then wrapped his legs around his familiar waist, hard members briefly rubbing against each other. Heterochromatic eyes looked at him playfully, a smirk on his lips as he reached into the nightstand for some lubricant. "For some reason, I wasn't expecting you to be completely hairless. But you are quite the sexual deviant, aren't you?"

Tsuna only gave a small sigh of content, shutting his eyes in pleasure as one of Pineapple's fingers slipped inside him and began to massage his insides. Kyo-kun bit his ear, "Do not take your eyes off me, little bunny."

"B-bunny?" He questioned, gasping when Kyo-kun stroked his cock and kissed him. "Not a bad size at all." He whispered before licking and nibbling at his ears.

He moaned at the touches, face flushing, and reaching up to wrap his arms around Kyo-kun's neck as the man continued his touches. The combined sensations of the men's musky scents of their sex, sweat, and cologne and of the fingers inside him, probing and thrusting and of gentle kisses while being masturbated had his heart racing.

It's been _months_ since his last fuck.

"If you don't mind, love."

Tsuna nodded wordlessly at Pineapple, his fingers removing from his hole only to be replaced by the man's beading cock. The tip shocked him momentarily and then ever-so-slowly the man sheathed himself inside him. Tsuna broke the kiss he was sharing to breathe as the familiar painful yet amazing feeling overtook him.

He was allowed a moment to recover and relax until he couldn't keep himself from smiling wildly and gently roll his hips. "Please move."

"Kufufu, so polite, even when in such a compromising position."

The man slowly pulled himself out and then thrust forwards. The force caused him to scream. "More! Please!"

"As you wish..." The man's hips began to thrust in an out of him as Kyo-kun stroked his hair. Tsuna's breath quickened as time went by. He held onto Kyo-kun's hands as his hole was filled by such a large organ. He eyed Kyo-kun's lonely member for a while before propping himself on one arm, twisting his body slightly to swallow the man's cock. Kyo-kun groaned quietly as the man gripped his wild hair with his free hand as he bobbed his head, trying to sync his bobs to Pineapple's thrusts.

"Little minx... ah... do you want me to cum inside... or out?"

"Inside."

"Outside."

A small silent pause came over them before Pineapple laughed and Tsuna blushed from his perverted comment. Kyo-kun placed his hand on his cheek, chuckling, "You are quite the perverted bunny."

Kyo-kun looked at Pineapple, "Finish outside of him. I don't want it to be too sloppy."

"I think I should listen to the owner of this body, not you, Kyo-kun." Pineapple laughed at the glare sent his way.

"It's okay," Tsuna groaned, his back arching, "Cum- ah- in my mouth. I want to taste you."

"Kufufu, yes, boss." Seconds later, the man ceased and aimed. Tsuna stuck his tongue out, mouth wide and eyes closed, enjoying the taste of the hot seed. He swallowed quickly, purring, "You're so sweet."

Kyo-kun was next and he wasn't as gentle as his partner. Kyo-kun instantly slammed into him and Tsuna almost swore he could feel Kyo-kun's length hit the inside of his stomach. The man had quick and powerful thrusts, making the bed slam against the wall with his movements. Tsuna's voice was caught in his throat as his vision spotted from the power of the man's thrusts. His fingers were gripped tightly onto the bedsheets, his thighs quivering, and toes curling. "D-don't... st-stop~!" He finally grunted. He stuggled to breathe as every thrust knocked the wind out of him. He was so hot and couldn't think. A hot mouth engulfed his negelected penis and his body trembled as the two men began to pleasure his most sensitive areas.

"I'm gon-na c-cum!" He moaned. If Pineapple heard him, he didn't respond nor cease his motions. A few hard sucks later and he exploded into the hot mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, electricity spiking throughout his body. Kyo-kun's movements increased, the feeling of Tsuna's twitching hole clenching down on him had him nearing the edge. Until a short while later Kyo-kun let out a guttural moan suddenly halting and filling the small limp body with a hot load of his seed.

A hard smack on his behind made Tsuna weakly mewl as he lay panting on the soft bed. Seconds later, the two men joined him on either side, each holding his hands as they too calmed down from their highs.

A gunshot pierced through the relaxed atmosphere.

The gunshot was immediately followed by loud high strokes of a violin and the sound of a woman screaming and more gunshots. Tsuna immediately recognized the ominous ringtone. Panicked, he practically threw himself on the cold, hard floor where his pants were located ignoring his lover's protests. He took out his cellphone and shushed the men before taking a few breaths and tensely answering the call, his heart pounding harder than it was just a few minutes ago.

"He-hello?"

"Dame-Tsuna."

He clenched his teeth, "Y-yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm, uh, um..."

"You're not goofing off are you?"

"I, well, you see..."

"Work went on longer than I expected but I'll be home soon. You better have all your work completed and a cup of tea ready for me or I'll punish you."

It was like a thousand tons was suddenly lifted from his back. Reborn wasn't home yet.

"Ah, yes. My work has been completed. I'm just waiting for you now."

"Hmm, see you soon."

The phone clicked and Tsuna suddenly felt exhausted. He ran a hand down his face. Reborn didn't have to know what he had just done. He still had time.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he jerked, staring into curious dark eyes. Pineapple was still on the bed, also looking intrigued by the call.

"I have to go."

He stood, ignoring the soreness of his back, and gathered his clothing. He slapped Prinapple's hand away from his shoulder, ignoring the furrow of his brow and look of dejection.

"Sorry. I can't stay. I have to go now," He started for the door but Kyo-kun blocked it, arms crossed and a displeased frown on his face.

"You are not going anywhere," The man stated, still stark naked. His eyes were narrowed at him as if daring him to move closer. Tsuna met the man's glare with his own. Reborn's wrath was scarier than the man in front of him.

"Why would you want to leave so quickly, pet?" Pineapple hugged him from behind and tried to tug him back towards the bed.

Tsuna jerked himself away from the man. "I have to be home now. Please step away. I have played your game and now that it's over, I'm going to go home."

The men didn't move or say anything, merely stared at him. Tsuna could feel himself growing impatient. Reborn was already on his way and he was losing time.

"Who do you take us for?"

Tsuna blinked. "What?"

"Yes, little one, just what do you think this is?"

"Do you think we did this just for a random romp?" Kyo-kun growled.

Mukuro spat, "Do you really think we'd risk getting caught and thrown in jail for public indecency just because we thought you looked easy?"

Tsuna bit his lip, glancing nervously at the two men whose eyes were boring deep accusatory glares at him.

"What _am_ I supposed to think?" He finally snapped, "You save me from being attacked then attack me yourselves. You follow me and- _do_ things to me. Then you blackmail me with images of me and steal my clothes to come here. Both of you were obviously just using me to fulfill some sort of sick fantasy to get off. And I stupidly agreed to it. Well, I'm done being used now, and I will not repeat myself again: _Get out of my way_."

There was a tense silence then-

Kyo-kun stepped away, granting him access to freedom.

Tsuna exhaled. Good, that was easy enough. "I will be holding you both true to your words of deleting those photos. Goodbye." He shut door not looking back at the men.

His heart pounded as he jogged out of the hotel and ran down the freezing street. His back and ass hurt and it was uncomfortable feeling the semen in his hole dribble out down his thighs. A taxi was conveniently sitting down the block and he was relieved to see it was empty of customers. As he sat uncomfortably in the taxi, he rubbed his aching temple, feeling incredibly ashamed and guilty as the taxi drove off.

* * *

Tsuna hummed softly to himself as he prepared a kettle of chamomile and lavender tea. He had made it back to the house he was currently living in with Reborn and had taken a quick hot shower. He didn't want any lingering smells on him that Reborn would easily detect. His damp towel was strategically wrapped around his neck to cover up any marks. He had just poured two cups when he heard the front door open and a familiar deep voice called: "I'm home."

"Welcome back, Reborn!" Tsuna greeted smiling and taking the hot beverage to the man.

Reborn placed his hat and coat on the coatrack and unbuttoned the top buttons of his black uniform before taking the beverage. Reborn raised a brow; eyeing his wet hair and dampened towel around his neck. "Taking a shower so late, Tsuna? It's almost 11."

"Yes. I got a little dirty on my way home." Tsuna sipped his tea, nervously. He had to choose his words carefully.

"Did you now?" Reborn closed in on him, his deep calculating gaze bore into him as if he was going through his memories. Which he probably was.

"Y-yes. A man attacked me and I fell into some bushes and dirt."

Reborn frowned. "Were you hurt?"

"No, thankfully. Two men saw it happen and they saved me before I was harmed. Then I took the train and went home." Reborn didn't need to know the extra details.

Reborn's suspicious gaze lingered on him for far too long.

Finally, the man sighed and ruffled his damp hair. "I'll have to teach you how to defend yourself better. You're still too much of an easy target."

"Ah, thank you, Reborn." He smiled. He did it. He _fooled_ Reborn.

An hour later, Reborn had taken a shower and checked over his work while Tsuna washed the dishes and picked out a clean uniform for Reborn to wear tomorrow before joining Reborn in their queen sized bed. He sighed contentedly at the familiar smell, sheets, and body heat, feeling himself slowly drift into gentle sleep. The bed shifted as Reborn rolled over, his warm breath brushing the back of his head.

"Tsuna..." Reborn murmured into his ear.

"Yes, Reborn?"

"Don't think I didn't see the hickeys on your neck. I'm very disappointed in you. Expect to be punished in the morning."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah... you're a hundred years too early to fool Reborn, Tsuna.**

 **I'm glad this is finally out. It was difficult to write so please try to forgive me. The next chapter is coming along smoothly so please expect it next Monday or early February.**

 **And I hope you take the time to review~ It really makes my day and makes me write faster.**

 **Fun Fact: The love hotel room was based on the 27th room I found when I googled "love hotels".**


	4. Who Are You? (Part 1)

**Fun Fact: This was supposed to be the epilogue chapter of the story where Tsuna was going to discover that Hibari was a doctor. He got sick after being groped in the cold but as I was writing it, I found it to be too boring. So I changed Hibari's occupation, then I had to change Mukuro's. Then I added in Reborn (Reborn was not in story originally), and so on.**

 **So any chapter coming after this one is entirely Hibari's fault. All because he didn't want to be a doctor. *smiles***

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or the characters associated with it. I only own the whatever minor character might appear in this plot.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Who Are You? (Part 1/3)**

For several hours after Reborn had hissed his disapointement into his ear, Tsuna lay rigid and still beside the gently sleeping man. His eyes felt heavy and he desperately wished for sleep but the guilt and shame of his actions made it nearly impossible. How could he? It was so silly, looking back on it. Allowing himself to be molested and fucked by strangers like a whore made his stomach churn. He was doing so well before too and here he was, messing it all up again. There was no doubt in his mind that Reborn was planning his punishments as he slept and he would deserve all the pain and misery the sadist was planning.

Tsuna blinked sleepily, noticing how much lighter it was outside. It was nearing daybreak, around 5 in the morning. He silently yawned, tears forming in his eyes. His eyes fluttered shut and allowed himself to get comfortable. Reborn's body heat was soft and comforting, ironically enough. He hadn't slept much at all and he probably had another hour or so to take a quick nap.

That is, until he suddenly felt a rough shove and he was thrown to the ground with a startled scream. He landed on his right elbow and a sharp hot pain traveled throughout his entire arm, the static feeling terrible.

"OW! Reborn! What did you do that for?!" Tsuna snapped, rubbing his throbbing elbow and glaring at the stretching man.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The man yawned.

"You threw me off the bed!"

"Now why would I do something like that?"

Tsuna bit his tongue.

They descended into a tense silence as Tsuna sat on the floor rubbing his aching elbow while Reborn continued with his light arm stretches.

Tsuna bit the lining of his cheek, ready to take on his punishments. "I know you're mad... Please say something... anything. Let me have it."

Reborn said nothing as he began twisting his back, audbible cracks the only sounds in the room. Until he finally spoke, voice emotionless.

"Who did you have sex with?"

Tsuna kept his eyes on the floor. "I don't know."

"Look at me."

Tsuna forced himself to stare into cold hard eyes. He wanted to sink into the floor.

"You had sex with a man you didn't know?"

"Two..."

"Two?"

"Two men."

A small pause.

"One after the other or at the same time?"

"One... after the other."

"Hmm."

Reborn broke eye contact first and Tsuna felt it safe to return his gaze at the wooden floor once again. There was a small blotch of dried dirt near his foot. He'd have to clean it later. He could hear Reborn moving around but he didn't dare glance up. Cold shame and humiliation rattled the nerves in his body.

The sound of a familiar click resounded throughout the room and he paled before quickly throwing himself to the side. A second later the sound of a BB gun firing rang as several rubber bullets pelted the area he was just sitting on.

"Hie! Reborn, please! Don't! Stop!"

" _'Don't stop?'_ Is that what you were moaning last night?"

Tsuna screamed as he dodged another batch of bullets around the room. There wasn't much he could hide behind. Reborn continued to aim and shoot at him, a nonchalant expression on his face. Panting, Tsuna ran towards the door but as soon as his fingers touched the knob, several bullets struck his back making him scream and crumble to the floor.

Tears threatened to escape his eyes and he writhed on the floor, moaning in pain and trying to rub the pained areas. "Ow, Reborn, stop! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I won't do it again!"

Reborn scoffed, aiming the BB gun at his head. "That's not the first time I heard that line." Tsuna flinched, shut his eyes and raised his arms in defense.

The gun clicked. Then clicked again.

Tsuna sighed in relief and continued to rub at his pained areas. The gun was out of bullets which meant his punishment was over. He silently rubbed what he could while Reborn tisked and put the gun away on the nightstand near the bed.

"Did you accept any money for your tricks?" The man asked callously.

"How could you say something like that?" Tsuna's voice cracked, "I... I know what I did was inexcusable. I really am sorry, Reborn. You're trying so hard and all I ever do is spit in your face. I truly appreciate you. I'm just... sorry you chose someone like me to take care of. I really am just trash, aren't I?"

Reborn said nothing for a long while. He wanted Reborn to say something. He wanted Reborn to yell at him, hit him, shoot him again, something! His silence only made his guilt feel heavier. Tears escaped his eyes and his body trembled. Soon his soft hiccups were the only sounds in the room as he tried to cry silently.

Finally, Reborn sighed, patted the bed, next to him. "Come here."

Tsuna did what he was told and sat on the bed, refusing to meet Reborn's eyes. Reborn placed his hand on his back and began to gently rub the wounds he inflicted. "Those men... were they the same ones who rescued you?"

"Yes. They initiated it. I wanted to reject them but... I just gave in."

"Do you know their names?"

"No. They never told me and I never asked."

"I wish you did."

Tsuna blinked at Reborn, sensing that the man was cooling off though he still had a dark look on his face.

"Why do you say that?"

"So that I could find them and kill them."

"Hiieee! Please don't- They don't deserve that!"

"Do not tell me what to do, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn pinched his cheeks roughly. Tsuna groaned and tried to free himself from the man's harsh grip. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, Reborn, stop!"

Reborn's loosened his grip on his cheeks but didn't let go. Tsuna sniffed as Reborn's eyes narrowed, his voice serious, "Tsuna... Do not betray my trust like this again or I will throw you out into the streets."

"Yes, Reborn, I promise," Tsuna sniffed, though happy that Reborn was forgiving him.

"As punishment, however..." Tsuna's smile dropped, dread filling him instantly. Reborn was never the type to forgive someone so easily.

"I'm adding an extra two kilometers into your daily run. You must complete seven kilometers, 150 sit-ups, and 50 push-ups within the hour then return immediately after. You will be given an extra twenty pages of work to complete and you will no longer be allowed to play video games or watch television. You will only be allowed to go outside to buy groceries and the GPS tracker on your phone will be enabled again. Am I clear?"

Tsuna's shoulders sagged at the thought of his leash shortening again. "Yes, sir, I understand."

Half an hour later, Tsuna was outside the house and in his orange and white tracktsuit beginning his seven-kilometer run. He usually felt like dying around the third kilometer so the next four were going to be nothing but torture and with a shorter time to compete the run, he had less time to walk and recover. The dull ache in his backside did nothing to help either and with the added pushups and situps only made it worse. It was a little after 6 am by the time he returned.

Stepping out of the shower, he took in his body through the mirror. Red and purple blotches on his neck were highly visible and he wondered how he ever thought he would be able to successfully conceal them. Numerous colored dots marred his body though the two that he remember the most were the ones on hips. The ones where the two handsome unknown men bit him, whispering encouraging words to him. He smiled gently, and ran a finger down each mark. He enjoyed last night too much, more than he should.

His smiled faded when he turned to look at his aching back. White rings of raised skin encircled red dots across his back from when Reborn shot at him. He winced when he gently poked at a mark. ' _Reborn didn't have to be so harsh all the time.'_

He quickly got dressed into a white undershirt, cream turtleneck sweater, and black jeans then began to make Reborn's favorite lunch of nami flavored miso soup. Then began to make Reborn's favorite breakfast of egg omelet with steamed rice and a large cup of espresso.

Once the clock hit 7, Reborn walked out of the bedroom, yawning lightly, and sat on his chair in the dining room. He didn't say anything as he reached for the newspaper Tsuna brought in when he came back from his run. Tsuna placed the meal in front of him and the two ate in silence.

Normally, Reborn would comment on the news happening in the world, usually something crime related, and inform Tsuna about such things. Tsuna would comment back and they'd have a small discussion or joke around while they ate. But it looked like this time Reborn wasn't in the mood to talk let alone look at him.

By 8, Reborn was dressed in his uniform and repeated the rules he expected Tsuna to follow. Tsuna silently nodded in affirmation and handed the man the bento he made.

Once Reborn closed the door, the house suddenly felt cold and empty.

Tsuna stared at the door for a few minutes, his guilt manifisting itself again before lethargically going to clean the dishes and clean the kitchen. On the lounging room table was the daunting 30-page workload. Tsuna grabbed his stationary on the shelf to the wall and sat down with a cup of orange juice and began. Usually, he would watch some tv while he did his work to help entertain him but since Reborn forbade it... he didn't have a choice but to work in deafening silence.

Time came and went until it was high noon. Tsuna stretched, feeling tired, bored, and frustrated by the work. He tapped his fingers on the table as he reviewed the work he'd done. He was half-way finished and was certain his answers were correct. Satisfied, he stood, grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone and headed out the door to buy some groceries and to take a much-needed break.

* * *

Namimori's shopping district was quite large with a wide assortment of shops, restaurants, markets and cafes. It was the best place to buy anything and everything and to hang around with friends. At the time, there were only mostly elderly citizens, middle-aged women, and young children around since everyone else was most likely at work or school.

Tsuna sneezed and rubbed his nose and went over his list of things he needed to buy. Coffee for Reborn, orange juice, steak, apples, cabbage...

He stumbled when he accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

The man turned and Tsuna's breath hitched.

Cool gray-blue eyes stared down at him- Kyo-kun's eyes. They weren't a black color now that he could see them in the light. His once touseled hair was now styled back. An expensive black suit, white colored shirt, and black tie fitted the man's lean and muscled body well.

"Herbivore."

"Ah, good afternoon..." He replied anxiously. He needed to leave. Kyo-kun was probably angry at him.

"What are you doing today?"

"Eh?" Tsuna stammered, unsure of what to say. "I'm just... going to buy groceries for dinner."

"Is that so?" The man was silent as if pondering something before he turned and walked down the streets. "Follow me."

Tsuna hesitated. He didn't want to follow the man but found his feet were walking behind the man without his accord. A block away later, Hibari pulled him into a small half-empty Japanese restaurant. Hibari led him inside near the back where not many people were.

A waiter appeared soon after and Hibari ordered two hamburger steaks for both of them and glasses of water for their drinks. The waiter bowed and left, leaving them in silence.

"I want to apologize." Kyo-kun began, "If my partner and I offended you. We did not mean to make you feel so lowly you felt the need to run from us."

The apology stunned him mommentarially. He wasn't expecting an apology. "Thank you. I also want to apologize for running away so unexpectedly and rudely."

"Nonsense. We were the ones in the wrong. We overpowered you and blackmailed you. I made sure all the images were deleted soon after, though the idiot wanted to keep one."

Tsuna hid his muffled his laugh with his hand. "Thank you for that. And even so... I wasn't exactly complaining." -His cheeks burned- "I didn't regret it. It was fun."

The man smiled. A beautiful gentle smile that Tsuna couldn't help but return. An image of Kyo-kun's flushed face of ecstasy as he sucked him off flashed in mind and he gently shook his head to rid himself of the perverted image. It was rude to think of the man sitting in front of him like that.

The waiter brought their meal and his stomach grumbled lightly at the sight and the two chorused an "Ittadakimasu" before picking up their knives and forks.

Kyo-kun cut a small slice of his steak, "Do you like steak? This restaurant is famous for them."

"Actually salisbury steak is my favorite but hamburger steak is delicious too. I've never eaten from here before."

"Take a bite. You'll enjoy it."

Tsuna cut himself a piece and a smile spread out on his face. The hot combined flavored juices of the meat, onion, and sauce melted in his mouth. "It's delicious." Kyo-kun's lip curled and the two ate in a comfortable silence until they finished. They walked to the cashier near the exit and Tsuna brought out his wallet to pay for his meal until Kyo-kun raised his hand and pulled out his own money. "I can pay."

"I will pay for this meal. Think of it as another apology." Tsuna nodded and smiled. Kyo-kun was very polite and gentleman-like. The two walked out of the restraunt and the man checked his watch, before nodding at him.

"I will be leaving now. My lunch is almost over."

"Oh, yes, thank you for the meal again and work hard." He bowed to the man again.

"Will I see you here tomorrow?" Tsuna asked, a little eagerly.

"No, I will not be in the area tomorrow. Another time."

He tried to not let his disappointment show on his face. Kyo-kun began to walk away until Tsuna grabbed at the cloth of his arm. Kyo-kun paused and looked at him with curious eyes making Tsuna fiddled lightly with the bottom of his shirt. "Um, I'm sorry, I have to ask now after everything... but... what is your name?"

Kyo-kun blinked, then his brows furrowed, "You do not know my name?"

"That's because you never told me..."

Kyo-kun's eyebrow twitched as did his lip before he shut his eyes. Kyo-kun turned and Tsuna winced thinking the taller man was going to hit him. Instead, Kyo-kun pressed his forehead against his and Tsuna blushed at the proximity. "My name is Hibari Kyoya, you will do well to remember it this time, Kokubun Tsunayoshi."

"Eh?"

Hibari was already a street away when Tsuna pulled himself together. He ran after the man, trying to avoid the sudden sea of people.

"Wait! 'This time'? And how do you know _my_ name?!"

He received no answer. His short stature made it impossible to look above everyone's heads to search for the mysterious man. People passed him by, staring at him curiously as he stood in the middle of the street.

"We've met before?"

* * *

Reborn came home at a more reasonable time that evening at around 8. The sun had just faded and Tsuna just finished his work when he Reborn call out, "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Reborn!" Tsuna greeted, approaching the man.

"Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, it's ready. How was work?"

"As it usually is."

The two sat at the four person table and ate silently. The menancing feeling Tsuna felt from Reborn was gone and he was happy that he wasn't so angry anymore.

Tsuna sneezed into a napkin and wiped his nose before picking up his fork again.

"Are you getting sick?"

"I think so but I hope it's just allergies."

After dinner, Reborn checked over his work marking whatever was wrong while Tsuna busied himself with cleaning the kitchen and dishes.

"Why were you at a restaurant today?" Reborn called from the dining table, his eyes never leaving the paperwork.

Tsuna paused momentarilly before resuming washing a pan.

"Oh, I was invited... I think I made a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes. He was very nice. I had fun."

"Then what you mean to say is you went on a date."

"It's not like that Reborn!" Tsuna huffed, "We just ate and talked. That's it. Nothing happened."

Tsuna dropped the pan into the sink when Reborn suddenly stood. He walked backwards into the kitchen wall, as Reborn slowly strided towards him. Reborn's 6 foot large frame easily towered over him. Tsuna gulped and raised his arms against Reborn's chest.

"You're too close Reborn..." He whispered.

"Tsuna, do you remember why you asked me to look after you?" Reborn's hard gaze stared into him, "Do you remember your end goal?"

"Yes..." He whispered, "I haven't forgotten."

"I think you have," the man shook his head, continuing, "You were doing so well for almost a year now. And now you're suddenly going to throw away all your progress just because you want to fuck some men who ask?"

Tsuna grit his teeth and shoved Reborn, but of course the man barely moved, "It isn't like that Reborn! Yes, I mess up but I won't let it control me! I'm better now and I think you should have more faith in me."

"You aren't the most trustworthy when it comes to this sort of thing, Tsuna."

"I'm doing my best, Reborn." Tsuna cursed himself when his voice cracked, "You know I am."

Reborn was silent for a moment. A hand on his head startled him, though he enjoyed the way Reborn ruffled his hair.

"Were you good?"

"Yes. Nothing happened."

Reborn nodded slowly and leaned in to kiss Tsuna's forehead.

"Let's go to bed."

Tsuna nodded, feeling much more relaxed after his conversation with Reborn. He finished his duties and prepared a clean uniform for Reborn before joining the sleeping man in bed. Reborn shifted and opened his arms and Tsuna quickly warmed himself in his heat and melted into the safety of his strong arms.

He hadn't realized how exhausted he was. His vision blurred as he felt himself quickly drift to sleep. Reborn's figure and scent slowly faded and replaced with Hibari Kyoya's and Pineapples. He blinked sleepily but the images of the men didn't fade. Hibari's smirk and Pinapple's mischivious smile welcomed him into a white sea. Tsuna stretched out his arms and the two grabbed a hand each before pulling him close.

Tsuna smiled and cuddled closer into Reborn's chest as he dreamt.

* * *

 **Reborn was so much fun to write! And, yes, Tsuna has his voice actresses surname. Why? You'll have to continue reading to find out~.**

 **Sorry if anything seems rushed, I just really wanted this to get out there.**

 **Thank you so much to those of you who took the time to read this and follow, favorite or review~!**

 **The next chapter will be out in two weeks since I haven't even remotely started it yet and my full time job only allows me to write for two hours a day.**


End file.
